How
by Nofret
Summary: Regreso al hogar con otro de CCS, inspirada en la canción “How” de Lisa Loeb, S S OneShot


**_How. _**

****

En el cielo brillaban las estrellas y la luna hacia gala de belleza; dentro de la casa, había un ambiente jovial en general, salvo por algunas escasas expresiones de inquietud.

Un golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de los presentes, y fue una chica, que portaba una hermosa sonrisa, quien atendió al inesperado visitante, (hasta donde sabia, todos los invitados, estaban ya presentes), pero, cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con los 1.82 m y 70 Kg de la ultima persona que esperaba ver… en su vida, del ultimo hombre que deseaba ver en aquel instante, cuando su memoria tuvo que volar 14 años en su pasado para poder reconocerlo. Decir, por lo tanto, que estaba sin palabras y totalmente estupefacta, no terminaría, jamás, de describir su situación.

- ¿Sakura?- pregunto el joven con dulzura, dado que la escasa iluminación le impedía definir con precisión sus rasgos

- ¿Tu?- levanto una mano temblorosa y trato de tocar su rostro, como para asegurarse de que fuera real- ¿Shaoran?- alzo una ceja, pero, sostuvo la mano a 2 o 3 cm de su piel, insegura y con la respiración irregular

- Si Sakura soy yo- sonrió y aunque ella hubiera sido incapaz de notarlo aun de haberlo querido, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- volví, tal como lo prometí

- Yo…- dudo aun impresionada y, luego de echar un vistazo sobre el hombro y cerrar la puerta tras de si, dio unos pasos indicándole que la siguiera solo un par de metros, la mitad del trayecto al portón

El por supuesto la vio con confusión, pero, la siguió sin preguntar

- Jamás creí que lo harías- dijo con voz apagada, refiriéndose, obviamente, a su regreso, hacho que el comprendió sin dificultad

- Pero lo hice, y ya no tendré que marcharme- aseguro tratando de tomar sus manos a lo que ella se volteo, con la mirada empañada y dolida, al tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma, como queriendo mantener dichas manos ocupadas

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- su voz tembló y cerro los ojos y los puños tratando de ganar fuerzas

- ¿Entender que?- le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella lo rechazo, acto que agrego dolor al torbellino que ya eran sus ojos café

- Entender que ya no te esperaba, entender que me resigne y seguí con mi vida, entender que son ya 14 años desde que supe de ti por ultima vez y ya son 10 desde que perdí toda esperanza- su voz era apenas firme, firme si, pero, terriblemente débil

- Yo…- trato de tocar su hombro, nuevamente, pero se arrepintió a medio camino, volviéndolo a bajar y dejándolo colgar a su costado- realmente quise comunicarme- confeso- pero me era prohibido, no tienes ni idea de lo que ese silencio me dolió y desearía que me perdonaras- pidió- ya que nunca fue mi intención herirte, hubiera muerto mil veces antes que dañarte adrede

- Nunca te culpe- acepto- supuse que habrían cosas mas importantes, o que, inclusive, cabía la posibilidad de que hubieras encontrado a alguien mas…

- Sakura, yo nunca…

- Lo se- lo corto y se volteo para mirarlo con determinación- pero dime¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí si no es lastimándome intencionalmente?- pregunto, pero siguió sin darle tiempo de contestar- se que dije que no esperaba tu regreso y la verdad, es que deseaba que nunca lo hicieras- tomo un hondo respiro y agrego- creí que habías olvidado tu promesa y eso era mas fácil de aceptar, pero ahora vienes aquí en todo tu santo egoísmo y ¿para que?

- Por que te amo- era su turno de que le temblara la voz- por que fuiste tu mi razón de vivir todo este tiempo, mi motivación para esforzarme al máximo, para poder ser libre de regresar y estar… contigo- hablaba con vehemencia y sentía el corazón en la garganta

- Me alegra haber podido darte todo eso, como un pálido pago por la ayuda que me brindaste hace todos esos años- la tristeza con que hablaba era mas elocuente que sus propias palabras- pero lo que amas no es mas que un desgastado recuerdo de alguien que fui, y es imposible que aun sea- hizo una pausa, mirando la casa con melancolía- pero ahí dentro- señalo a la casa, haciéndolo voltear como acto reflejo- esta un hombre, quien si me conoce, conoce quien soy y me ama por ello, me ha amado por años pese, o debo decir, aun gracias a los cambios que he pasado en este tiempo y es a el a quien debo mi lealtad y cariño y es con el con quien mañana uniré mi vida, de quien mañana a esta hora seré su esposa…- trago en seco bajando la vista por una milésima de segundo

- ¿Te… te… casaras… mañana?- cuestiono, sus palabras, si, nuevamente al borde de las lagrimas

- Así es y espero que tu dolor- que era evidente aun en aquel momento- no sea tan terrible como lo fue el mío y que encuentres a alguien que si te merezca, así como yo no te merecí y creo tampoco merecer a ese hombre al que amo- hubo un leve titubeo, pero casi imperceptible, tanto que el no lo noto- es tarde para nosotros Shaoran- rozo con exquisita suavidad el rostro del que fuera el gran amor de su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia- pero te deseo todo la felicidad que la vida pueda darte- al ver que alzaba los ojos para clavarlos en lo verdes de ella, le sonrió débilmente, cerrándolos y dándole un beso, tan leve que bien podría haber pasado por una alucinación, antes de alejarse de el y regresar a su casa, al ensayo de su boda, a menos de 24 horas de la misma y dejando al chino congelado, con los ojos cerrados las mejillas empapadas de lagrimas y el corazón hecho jirones

Desde la ventana de la casa un par de profundos ojos azules observaban el intercambio, atónitos y posteriormente entristecidos al fijarse en el, obviamente, destrozado hombre, mientras este echaba a andar con solo Dios sabrá que destino o futuro, al tiempo que a la sala ingresaba su mejor amiga con una expresión imposible de determinar, incluso para ella, quien mejor la conocía

Cuando el verde encontró al azul, la antigua Card Captor sonrió, falsamente feliz, sonrisa capaz de engañar a cualquiera, menos a ella que solo se preocupo mas por ello

- Sakura¿Qué has hecho?- susurro débilmente al estar a su lado

- Enterrar el pasado- contesto tajantemente y sin mayora duda, (visible al menos), se alejo de ella perdiéndose entre los asistentes decidida a cumplir con su palabra (?)

****

**_Notas de autora: _**

****

_¿Qué les pareció, lo juro soy súper fanática del S + S, de hecho el primer fic que escribí en mi vida fue un S + S cuando tenia como 15, pero… pues… ¡Culpo a la canción, se que no la incluyo pero creo que no era necesario, y lo Juro y lo perjuro, que yo soy inocente _

_En fin, agradeceré cualquier comentario, lo que sea, no soy exigente, solo quiero saber lo que piensan de la historia ¿si? _

_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima: _

****

**_Nofret. _**


End file.
